Mi primer fanfic (sin título)
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Quise compartir la primera historia que hice...es un poco esponjosa xD pero la subí porque le tengo un "cariño especial"..a fin de cuentas por ella me introduje en el mundo de los fics, aún cuando no tenía ni idea de que eso existía :D Y, adivinen...si! es un AxI ..desde el inicio me pegue con esa pareja, me encanta :B Oneshot


**Mi primer fanfic, cuando no sabía ni siquiera qué era un fanfic xD**

***(No tiene título, porque nunca pensé en uno...si alguien quiere sugerir uno, es libre de hacerlo ;) )***

**Disclaimer: (Otra vez con la cantaleta) Hellsing no es mío, esto lo hice porque estaba muuuuy pegada al animé, y porque no me gustó el final já!**

* * *

…La noche era oscura y fría. Ráfagas de viento silbaban amenazantes por entre los torreones de la Mansión intentando inmiscuirse por los ventanales. De vez en cuando, un débil relámpago iluminaba los cristales haciendo presagiar la gran tormenta que se avecinaba sobre la capital de Inglaterra.

Adentro, en el centro de una habitación decorada con muebles victorianos, Integra se revolvía sobre la cama; su cuerpo perlado por gotas de sudor se retorcía entre las blancas sábanas de lino mientras sus manos se aferraban desesperadas a las almohadas. La joven Hellsing sufría constantemente de pesadillas, pero éstas habían aumentado en el último tiempo, sobre todo cuando aparecieron los primeros síntomas de un resfriado; y esta noche en particular su delicado cuerpo deliraba entre la fiebre y los malos sueños.

De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe -esos hermosos ojos que sin los lentes parecían aún más azules- se sentó al borde de la cama y salió de la habitación sin su bata ni sus zapatillas. Echó a andar por el largo pasillo que daba a los pisos inferiores; sus pies descalzos no producían ruido alguno al caminar sobre el frío embaldosado, por lo que nadie más en la mansión la oyó. Bajó las escalas y se detuvo frente a la única puerta que había al final del pasillo, puso su mano sobre la manilla y la giró…

* * *

El día había sido rutinario. Acabar con un montón de _ghouls _y vampiros _artificiales _resultaba ser ya algo aburrido. Pero a pesar de todo, al menos la chica policía había demostrado una mejoría en sus nuevas capacidades, poco a poco dejaba atrás su ineptitud como vampiro y comenzaba a comportarse como tal, aunque aún se negara a beber sangre. Bastante le había costado ya al Comandante Ferguson convencerla de que dejara atrás la manera de actuar y pensar como policía, y que viera a sus objetivos con sus nuevas cualidades, pero todos sus consejos iban dando frutos. Sonrió al pensar en su joven pupila, su existencia obedecía a circunstancias tan extrañas que ni ella misma lo entendía, pero resultaba ser un caso interesante de estudiar, así como Walter se lo había hecho saber. La pobre era huérfana y no tenía más familiares, a sus cortos 19 años la vida le había dado golpes duros, pero aún así, ella deseaba vivir y continuar adelante. "_Los que no se dan por vencidos merecen caminar por la senda de la vida". _Definitivamente, él se había convertido en una figura paternal para la muchacha. Luego dejó divagar su mente hacia su Ama, hacía dos días que no sabía nada de ella, salvo que había llegado esa mañana de ver a la reina, lo intuía porque notaba su presencia; sin embargo ella no había hablado con nadie excepto Walter, encargándole imperiosamente que nadie la molestara durante el día. Así se lo había comunicado el mayordomo. (Alucard sabía expresamente que ese _nadie_ se refería precisamente a él).

Alucard fingió no darle mayor importancia, de todos modos si lo deseaba podría escabullirse en el cuarto de baño para espiarla como lo ha hecho tantas veces desde sus dorados 17 años. Sonrió al recordar cuántas veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por Walter mientras éste preparaba el baño de su ama, y sonrió maliciosamente también al recordar lo frágil y femenina que se veía ésta mientras descansaba en la tina, a veces incluso se quedaba dormida y él podía bajar del techo para observarla más de cerca, o si no se inmiscuía en sus sueños para divertirse un poco. Pero esa tarde tampoco la encontró en el baño, y obedeciendo a la petición del mayordomo no fue a verla a su despacho, mucho menos a su alcoba. Algo le ocurría a la joven líder.

Divagaba en esos pensamientos sentado sobre su cama, con la negra cabellera revuelta sobre la frente, la corbata suelta y la camisa a medio desabrochar, las botas tiradas con descuido a un lado y una copa de rojo líquido sobre la mesa; cuando la puerta se abrió y entre la oscuridad se recortó una alta y esbelta figura femenina.

El vampiro se asombró de verla allí sin haber notado anticipadamente su presencia, se puso de pie de un brinco y observó en silencio la figura que se acercó unos pasos: la luz del candelabro le daba destellos luminosos a sus cabellos dorados que caían revueltos por sobre sus hombros y su espalda, vestía solamente un suave camisón rojo oscuro de seda que le llegaba a medio muslo y sus grandes ojos azules, hermosos en su profundidad, no denotaban ninguna expresión. La joven avanzó otro poco…Alucard casi retrocede, por instinto; el verla así desgreñada, descalza y a medio vestir, con una expresión de fragilidad que emanaba de todo su cuerpo en lugar de la seguridad y la frialdad que mostraba siempre le perturbaba; los ojos profundos, la nariz delicada y los labios carnosos pero sin ser gruesos, todo ello enmarcado por el hecho de que su camisón dejaba expuesto su largo y fino cuello, además de otro par de cosas protuberantemente evidentes…

Integra no parpadeó, como no lo había hecho desde que se levantara y echara a andar, estiró un brazo y lo llamó, con una voz suave y adolorida por la fiebre que quemaba su garganta: _Alucard_… él respondió al instante, casi mentalmente, petrificado aún por su presencia: _¿Ama?..._

_—Alucard, yo…no puedo….pero no quiero….ayúdame…— _balbuceo antes de caer desmayada sobre los brazos de su sirviente que alcanzaron a recogerla.

¿¡Pero qué diablos hacía Integra a esas horas en su habitación!? ¿Tanto confiaba en él para ir a presentarse en semejantes condiciones ante el Rey de la No-Vida? Quizás su confianza residía en el control que tenía como Ama sobre él, o bien se debiera a algo más íntimo, más personal…

La depositó con cuidado sobre su lecho y pasó sus manos frías por la frente de la joven, ardía. Era la fiebre la que la hacía delirar y caminar sonámbula hasta su habitación. Acaricio luego las suaves facciones de su rostro, pasó su mano por debajo de la barbilla y rozó con cierta ternura los labios con la punta de sus dedos. Cuán hermosa le parecía esa mujer, la había visto crecer y desarrollarse desde que era apenas una niña hasta llegar a ser la joven que era ahora. Recordó las noches que la acompañó en silencio mientras ella sollozaba en la soledad de su habitación porque extrañaba a su padre; los días en que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en el despacho, agobiada por tanto trabajo y por la presión que ejercían sobre ella los demás miembros de la mesa redonda, recordándole siempre que era una niña incapaz; la transformación desde su adolescencia en una mujer segura y fría, momento desde el cual comenzó a llamársele Sir Integra por el título concedido de la Reina.

Pensó en los lejanos días en que la había visto corretear feliz por entre los árboles del jardín persiguiendo a Walter, con los cabellos sueltos al viento y el vestido enredándosele entre las piernas, y en lo fastidiosamente infantil que él había encontrado ese juego absurdo…¿Desde cuándo Integra había dejado de usar vestidos? Lo recordaba, fue poco después de cumplir los 15, verla salir decididamente de su habitación vistiendo uno de los antiguos trajes de su padre al que había disminuido y ajustado a su altura, con corbata y zapatos de vestir, pensó en reírse de ella y molestarla como tantas veces lo había hecho desde su niñez, pero la mirada de la muchacha ya era diferente, el vampiro supo entonces que ése día la joven había cambiado, ya no era más la niña temerosa y pequeña de antes, ya no soportaría mas sus burlas ni los atropellos de nadie, así como tampoco no le daría jamás uno de aquellos dulces y fugaces abrazos con que algún día lo sorprendió…y en el fondo, se entristeció, sintió pena por no haber aprovechado ese tiempo con ella y por haber recargado sobre sus hombros aun más peso del que ya tenía, pero no había vuelta atrás, Integra debía madurar y esa era su forma de enfrentar sus obligaciones, ya no habrían más juegos en el jardín, no más vestidos, ni tardes de chocolate frente a la chimenea, ni risas ni abrazos fugaces. ¿Cuál fue el último día que la vio usando ropa femenina en público? El día de su cumpleaños 17, el día en que le dio también su último abrazo…que linda se veía en esa fiesta, y cuanto había crecido. Sus ojos azules destacaban chispeantes tras los cristales y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sobre la nuca, la reina le había regalado un precioso vestido blanco que se ceñía coqueto a su esbelto cuerpo, ajustándose a sus ya marcadas formas de mujer, y a pesar de no llevar tacones altos porque los detestaba, alcanzaba fácilmente los 1.75 cm de altura.

Por órdenes de Su Majestad, se había visto obligada a celebrar su cumpleaños en la mansión y recibir allí a los demás Lores y Señores. Además de aceptar su regalo y vestirse "adecuadamente" para la ocasión. Como le fastidiaba eso a Integra, pero no tenía opción. Odiaba tener que escuchar a esos señores adularla por lo hermosa que se veía, y aguantar las miradas indiscretas que más de algunos de los hijos de éstos, escuchar las frases mal disimuladas de —_Se ve mucho mejor así que con esos trajes horribles que usa—_ u otras peores como —A_ fin de cuentas es una joven hermosa, el afortunado de nuestros miembros que se case con ella se verá beneficiado—_... ¿¡Ya comenzaban por querer casarla!? Uy como los detestaba, ¡Viejos chismosos!

La velada había sido horrible para ella, verse obligada a compartir con ese grupo de hombres egocéntricos y tener que bailar con sus hijos, soportando uno que otro acercamiento más de lo socialmente permitido, pero habíase mostrado siempre seria y fría en su trato, deseando que aquello acabase luego. Y luego los regalos…¡puaj! el único con quien podía hablar sintiéndose a gusto aquella noche –además de Walter claro está, pero su mayordomo se dedicó a trabajar y no sociabilizó mucho, ni siquiera con ella- era Marcel, el hijo de Sir Whinyous.

Marcel Whinyous era el hijo menor de Sir Robert Whinyous, un miembro de la mesa redonda; era un muchacho agradable de unos 19 años aproximadamente, alto, moreno, cabellos castaños y unos vivaces ojos color marrón que acompañaban una blanca y cálida sonrisa. Se habían conocido en el colegio cuando eran niños y habían mantenido el contacto luego de que ella abandonara la escuela para estudiar en casa y dedicarse al mando de la Organización caza vampiros. Solían encontrarse durante esas reuniones sociales que Integra tanto detestaba, y era un gran alivio para ella saber que Marcel igual estaría allí, pues era al único que de veras podía considerar como un amigo, no como los otros jóvenes fatuos y egocéntricos que le rodeaban.

—_Te ves linda, Sir—. _Dijo una voz suave y risueña a sus espaldas. La joven se dio media vuelta hacia el lugar en donde creía haber reconocido el tono familiar, la agradable sonrisa del muchacho apareció mostrando una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos: —N_o me digas que te aburriste de los trajes y los cambiaste por los vestidos—. _Ella se echó a reír ante la broma: —_jajaja ya quisieran. No sabes cómo detesto esto—_ continuó haciendo girar levemente el flequillo de su vestido, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. —L_o imagino, pero a Lord Henry Jr. Parece agradarle, ¿No crees?— _Dijo indicando disimuladamente hacia el fondo, donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres platicaban animadamente, copa en mano; en el centro, otro muchacho algo mayor que Marcel parecía distraído del tema de conversación y miraba fijamente a la pareja, prestándole especial interés a la chica. Ella miró desafiante hacia el lugar donde su amigo le indicaba, y se topo con los ojos fijos, casi tan azules como los suyos, que la observaban detenidamente, el otro se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierto, y le sonrió levantando levemente la copa en su honor. Integra lo ignoró.

—_No te sonrías así, Marcel. Esto no es nada divertido. _

_—jajaja, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que detestas estas cosas, pero es que me resulta divertido ver como "noqueas" las galanterías de los invitados. Los señores miembros de la mesa redonda deben estar decepcionados, han puesto sus esperanzas en que te fijes en uno de sus hijos jejeje._

_—¿Sir Whinyous también?— _Dijo ella levantándole una ceja divertida.

—_No. A no ser que mi hermano mayor decida regresar de Rusia para seguir los pasos de papá. Déjame decirte que es bastante atractivo._

_—Mmm, interesante. Siempre resulta interesante conocer a un militar tan destacado._

_—jajaja, sabes que mi padre no piensa así, él era muy amigo con tu padre y te estima mucho, no concuerda con eso de que tienes que casarte pronto, menos aún obligada por la mesa Redonda._

_—Y por eso lo estimo, así como te estimo a ti. Pero es imposible ir en contra de los decretos de la reina. Yo sé que algún día terminarán obligándome a elegir un esposo, o peor aún, me lo impondrán—. _Suspiró ella resignada con cierto enfado en la mirada.

_—Bueno, pero hasta entonces, aquí está tu amigo para sacarte a bailar y socorrerte de las miradas indecorosas de los jóvenes. ¿Me acompaña, señorita?— _Dijo él estirándole un brazo en una invitación para ir a la pista de baile.

—_Vamos— _respondió ella sonriéndole y aceptando su brazo.

Danzaron al ritmo lento de la música que tocaba la banda en ese momento, se veían jóvenes y radiantes, y muchos de los presentes hicieron comentarios en voz baja acerca de la pareja. Las mujeres cuchicheaban, igual que los viejos, y los muchachos le dirigían miradas duras al joven bailarín, odiándolo por lograr tal cercanía con la joven heredera de Hellsing. Pero ellos no se daban por aludidos o bien no lo demostraban, no había nada que esconder. —_Si las miradas fueran espadas, yo ya estaría muerto por tu culpa— _dijo él en voz baja junto a su cara —_Tus invitados parecen odiarme, sobre todo Henry Hattfield Jr—. _Ella solo se rió:—_Quizás algún día recurra a ti para que te cases conmigo— _bromeó.

_—¿Estás loca? No soportaría tus regaños y pataletas de furia. Además que si te enojas conmigo, puede que les digas a tus sirvientes que se deshagan de mí, y ahí sí que no tengo posibilidades de sobrevivir: ni con tu mayordomo, que se comporta tan amable pero igual me mira de reojo cuando estoy contigo, ni mucho menos con ese vampiro que tienes tan misterioso, que seguramente sería capaz de devorarme con tal de protegerte— _Le respondió él siguiéndole el tono.

—E_res un tonto— _Se rió ella mientras daba una vuelta en círculo_ (Si, literalmente te devoraría -_pensó luego recordando la forma canina del vampiro).

Al terminar esa noche, estaba tan harta de todo lo que significaba tener esa presión social casi permanente sobre ella, tan cansada que se dejo caer en el sillón de su padre frente a la chimenea y encendió un cigarrillo, aquellos que ya se estaban convirtiendo en su adicción. Ella les demostraría a todos esos incautos que sí era una mujer de verdad, capaz de dirigir la Organización con mano firme y segura, y no solo una niñita bonita a quien pudiesen manipular casándola con alguno de sus hijos.

_—La Ama se ve hermosa vestida de esa manera— _una voz burlona se había dejado oír junto a la chimenea

_—Cállate o te lanzo un zapato_

-—_ajajaja, poco daño me haría— _rió el vampiro materializándose totalmente frente a ella. —P_ero en verdad, ama, no haga caso de los comentarios absurdos de ese grupo de humanos estúpidos, ellos no están a su altura para criticarla siquiera._

Ella lo miro por sobre los lentes y no dijo nada, se saco estos y los dejo a un lado mientras se sobaba la nariz: —_Se creen con tanto derecho para cuestionarme— _ suspiro por fin.

El vampiro se acerco despacio a su lado y susurró: _Derecho que no tienen, ama. Tú eres una mujer fuerte y decidida, mejor que todos ellos juntos. No debes hacerles caso_.

Integra sonrió —_Hace un tiempo solamente me considerabas solo una mocosa estorbosa._

Alucard rió —_No era estorbosa, era llorona, pero en ese entonces eras apenas una niña todavía, Ama. Pero sí sabía que te convertirías en una gran mujer como ahora. Si no, nunca me hubiera quedado contigo para servirte— _terminó haciendo una reverencia.

La joven se levantó y cogió sus lentes —_Será mejor que vaya a descansar, mañana será otro día agotador_…-y luego, volviéndose dijo titubeante -..._Alucard…gracias por tus palabras_…— y le dio un abrazo agradecido y sincero.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la muestra de cariño y paso sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, oliendo de cerca el suave perfume de sus cabellos. Solo duró un instante, luego ella se separo y se fue a su recamara.

Y ese, había sido el último abrazo que ella le diera, Alucard aún pensaba en ello y lo recordaba con ternura cada vez que sentía deseos de abrasarla y quedarse así por siempre, pero ahora todo era tan distante…había sido después de eso que se dedicaba a espiarla a escondidas mientras ella no se daba cuenta, y su osadía había llegado al punto de espiarla también mientras se bañaba, la primera vez que lo pensó y lo hizo fue en día en el que se había dedicado a molestarla, le encantaba cuando la hacía enojar. Integra llego a tomar un baño para desestresarse, tomo la toalla y el jabón para acomodarlos junto a la tina, y comenzó a desvestirse. Se recogió el pelo en un moño para no mojarlo y comenzó a enjabonarse todo el cuerpo, sin sospechar siquiera en los ojos que la observaban desde la oscuridad…—_estúpido vampiro—_ había dicho mientras levantaba una pierna fuera del agua y deslizaba por ella la esponja llena de espuma. Alucard sonrió por lo bajo y clavo su mirada encendida en el recorrido que hacía la esponja, como iba desde sus pies, subía por sus muslos hacia su cintura, pasaba por los pechos, esos hermosos pechos que Integra había desarrollado y se perdía en su cuello. Y así había sido día tras día, si no la observaba en el baño, iba a velar sus sueños, hasta que tuvo que reconocer que ya no podía ver a su Ama con los mismos ojos.

Y ahora estaba ella allí, dormida sobre _su_ cama, vistiendo sólo un pequeño camisón que revelaba gran parte de su cuerpo, con sus largas piernas recogidas sobre el colchón, los senos firmes ocultos por la tela suave de la camisa, y su delicado cuello expuesto por donde sentía fluir la sangre tibia, dulce…Alucard procuró apartar esa deliciosa anatomía de sus ojos y la escondió bajo las sábanas para velar a su lado mientras le bajase la fiebre, pero si esto no sucedía pronto, tendría que llevarla a su habitación y llamar a Walter para que la ayudara, porque él no se creía capaz de soportar la tremenda tentación que significaba el tenerla así.

Integra volvió a delirar mientras se aferraba a sus manos frías: —_Yo puedo sola con la Organización…no quiero casarme…— _Los ojos de Alucard se ensombrecieron al escuchar la frase siempre tan temida por él, que su Ama fuera obligada a casarse con algún estúpido humano que quisiese hacer valer sus derechos sobre ella —…_padre— _volvía a hablar Integra, esta vez confundiéndolo con su fallecido padre. —_Padre, yo no puedo….pero lo quiero _(¿De quién se supone que hablaba ahora la joven? ¿O es que acaso habría encontrado ya a su futuro marido…sería acaso el imbécil de Marcel Whinyous? Una oleada de ira y tristeza se apoderó de la faz de su interlocutor al pensar en el odiado personaje al que desearía despedazar cuando lo veía tan cercano a su ama. ¡Estúpido humano! Con sus aires de abogado, amable y sonriente, viniendo a cenar ocasionalmente a la casa o invitando de vez en cuando a Integra a cenar afuera, ¡Y ella aceptaba!)… ¿_por qué tengo que querer a ese maldito vampiro?_ (¿Vampiro? ¿Ella quiere a un...vampiro?)…_solo es mi sirviente— _terminó por decir ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

_—Me quiere...a mí…—_Alucard se inclino para acariciar el rostro angelical que descansaba sobre su cama, paso los dedos por entre sus largos cabellos y besó aquellos labios calientes por la temperatura con los suyos siempre fríos. Su adorada Ama, su amada Integra Hellsing, hacia más de 12 años ella lo había despertado con su sangre en las mazmorras, cuando él la salvó de su perverso tío que quería asesinarla y se convirtió en su sirviente, 8 años que la espiaba escondido entre las paredes o en sus sueños, y poco más de 5 que habíase reconocido que la amaba, que estaba tontamente enamorado de una humana que odiaba a los vampiros, que pensaba en ella durante el día y a quién deseaba con lujuria por las noches.

Aquella mujer con la que deseaba compartir su inmortalidad y sus poderes, y que sin embargo tantas veces los había rechazado, mostrándose distante y fría con él; hasta ahora en que la fiebre había guiado sus pasos hacia su propia cama y había propiciado una confesión impersonal, pero maravillosamente hermosa…

Integra lo quería, a pesar de creerlo un monstruo lo quería, y no quería casarse con otro (Ni siquiera con Marcel, jé), cosa que él jamás permitiría, aunque tuviese que pasar por sobre la Iglesia y por sobre la Reina, luchase contra quien luchase, Integra sería suya…

Y se recostó al lado de su amada que se durmió plácidamente acurrucada entre los fuertes brazos del vampiro —_No me dejes sola Alucard…— _murmuró la rubia entre sueños_- _él sonrió mientras le besaba la frente —_Nunca._

* * *

**Ésta fue la primera "historia" que escribí. Fue al tiempo después de conocer el animé, en ese entonces no sabía de la existencia del manga y mucho menos de los OVAS. ¡No tenía ni idea qué era un fanfic! u.u jajaja resultó solo porque me quedé con la sensación de que al animé le faltaba algo, que no me podía explicar...y, ya ven, desde ese entonces me fleché con el AxI!...Aunque en la serie trataron de dar a entender que Seras tenía sentimientos románticos hacia el vampiro, simplemente no me cuadraba, para mí no sonaba bien. Recuerdo que cuando terminé de escribirlo, pensé que estaba muy loca por hacer cosas así, y me dije: ¿Quién más hará este tipo de cosas? (escribir sobre sus series favoritas, emparejando a ciertos personajes) y llegué a la conclusión que nadie, estuve a punto de eliminarlo...claramente no conocía este mundo maravilloso que me a sacado unas buenas carcajadas n.n xD**

**Y, bueno...no es mi mejor historia, tampoco me agrada demasiado, pero es la primera y la quise compartir con ustedes porque le tengo un "cariño especial". Así que si alguien se pregunta cómo fue que comencé con todo esto de los fic y cosas raras...pues ¡Aquí está la respuesta! :D**

**(En el animé no salía Pip...hubiera sido diferente n.n)**

**_Pd: también hay algunos errores, como el hecho de que en vez del ataúd, nombro una cama para Alucard. Bueeeeno, en ese entonces la hice así rápido y me pareció mejor así, ademas era solo para leerla yo :B así que quise dejarla tal cual :D_**


End file.
